


Papyrus's Bwaster

by Black_Fox_Spirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Pet, Secret Santa, baby bones, baby talk, tired parent, you can't have dinner without food puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fox_Spirit/pseuds/Black_Fox_Spirit
Summary: A secret Santa I did for a discord server including baby bones papyrus bring his pet blaster home for dinner.
Kudos: 9





	Papyrus's Bwaster

Gaster chuckled as he watched the little blaster once again place the small bone attack into papyrus lap were the small baby bones was laughing as they once again grab the bone attack throwing it again laughing harder when the blaster made a little sound zooming after the attack. the attack landed at gaster feet who bent down to pick up the attack before the blaster could watching as it about crashed into their leg but stop just short of it looking up at gaster letting out a whine as he held their toy out of reach. Gaster looked down at the blaster who looked up at him with wide eyes waiting for the other to drop their toy but sadly gaster didn't instead he pocket the bone gaster began to walk over to the small child who smiled brightly at their father making grabbing hands at the scientist asking to be picked up. "I think that enough playing, for now, papyrus time to go home. your brother should have dinner done soon and if I remember right his making your favorite spaghettis" Gaster said garbing the little bundle of bones and placing them on their shoulder, the little ones favorite spot which was proven by the sound of pure joy they let out, turning to leave the lab little blaster following but when they got to the door thou gaster turn to the blaster "Stay" gaster said in a firm tone. the blaster let out a whine as they were told to stay gaster would take the blaster with them but the last time they did the little blaster ended up chasing one of the bunny children then gaster had to apologize to a very unhappy shopkeeper with her child as he hid in fear behind her and the blaster was held by sans who was laughing at the whole thing. Gaster turn to leave again but stopped when papyrus engulfed his skull whining "NOOOOO bwaster come" Gaster reaches up to the little one garbing their hands trying to pray them off "no they can't come papyrus they have to" "NOOOOOO BWASTER" Gaster let go of the little one’s hands sighing turning back to the where the blaster was even though he could not see if, little hands covering his eye sockets, gaster bends down and once again with a sigh "fine" "YAAA" the little bones thru their hands up letting out a happy yell happy their 'pet' gets to come with them so they can play more. Gaster grabs the blaster holding it close to their side not trusting the little thing to take off when they get to town. So gaster makes sure to keep a firm hold on both papyrus legs to keep them from falling and the blaster so the little brat doesn't runoff. Gaster got looks from his coworkers as they walk and some from people in waterfall but he paid them no mind being the royale scientist of the underground you get looks often.  
"papa are we going to play more at the lab tomorrow"  
"yes papyrus"  
"papa can I play with bwaster when we get home"  
"yes papyrus you can play with the blaster after you eat"  
"Owkay"  
Once the two made it home gaster carefully opens the door the blaster finally breaking free form gasters hold, the little thing had been none stop moving in his arm since they reached snowden, zoom quickly into the house looking around before turning back to gaster and papyrus who was now moving around as much as the blaster why gaster helped papyrus down. "now remember papyrus first you need to go eat then you can play with the blaster, okay and No blaster at the dinner table" gaster said as he took his lab coat off placing it on the coat rack before turning sighing as gaster watched as papyrus grab the blaster with both hands seeming to carry the happy little blaster to the table "sigh why do I even bother"  
Gaster made his way to the kitchen papyrus already mowing down on a plate of food in front of him and the blaster next to them on its own chair at the dinner table... with its own plate eating as well... a weapon of mass distraction eating spaghetti like a pig.... sigh  
"hehe welcome home old man"  
Gaster looked to his elder son he who was wearing a white tea shirt with some red spots on it, gaster couldn't tell if it was from the food or is it was from the other poor choice of snack, a pair of sweats that were too long making them bunch up at the feet almost as makeshift shoes.  
"I also see you brought home a guest" sans permanent smile seem to widen as he sat next to papyrus who turn to sans know holding the blaster in both his hands lifting it up to sans like it was something papyrus had found "swas look bwaster cwme home too and bwaster lwkes your yummy food swns" sans chuckled at the comment and just how happy papyrus looked to be able to bring his friends home. Sans patted papyrus skull who smiled widely swinging their feet under the table and the blaster let out a whine of protest wanting pets too which sans of course made sure to give them some pets as well the blaster wagging itself again which made papyrus move too the little bones giggling as they were moved back and forth in their chair at one point almost falling over but a purple-blue magic coated the chair before it could topple over holding the two down and even scooting them back towards the table "heh nice save G"  
"Hmph, of course, the blaster is not a toy it is very strong weapon yet your brother would not let us leave the lab without it so I decided against my better judgment to let it come home but if it is to break anything it will surely be back in the lab not to come back." Gaster sat at the table across from his sons making sure to give a hard look to the blaster in question who only seem to become happier at the look it was getting since they thought they were getting more attention, which trenchantly they are but not good attention as they think.  
"hehe aww don't be like that G" gaster could see the smirk on sans face knowing very well what was coming "Sans-" "*throw a blaster a bone*" gaster sigh at his son's pun and the nickname he insists on calling him. "NYAA SWNS NO PUNS AT THE DWNNER TABLE" papyrus yelled pointing a figure at sans and gaster nodded along with case sadly this was a rule he had to put otherwise breakfast and dinner are full of, as sans puts it, "eggcellent puns".  
"hehe sorry paps couldn't help myself you know I got quite the *funny bone*" papyrus looked at sans with a hard glare which the blaster noticed so it growled a bit but sans was unfazed by this so sans patted papyrus head again as an apology, of course petting the blaster as well, the two seeming to drop the last pun since they got pets out of it before all of them began to eat their supper even though papyrus was already halfway done, a quarter of it on his skull, and the blaster had eaten all of its own food and was now just sitting on papyrus lap waiting for the small bones to be done so they could play some more.


End file.
